Yellow Envelope
by Stargatefan1978
Summary: Jack O'Neill goes and talks with his son about the yellow envelope.


Walking into the science lab I feel awkward and out of place. On top of that I'm greeted with the sound of some sort of rock music I'm not familiar with, reminding me at how old I was feeling at this moment. I stand in the doorway and observe the young man who's head was bent over his lap top lost in his own world. He had short blond, curly hair and I knew he had emerald green eyes from working with him on many previous occasions. His normally fair skin was tanned after spending hours in the sun off world. He wore the standard military uniform that was worn by most military personnel around the SGC.

This was going to be one of the hardest things I'm ever going to have to do. To inform Captain Darcy Owen that he is my son. The only reason that I had found out myself was because of Dr. Janet Frasier. She'd mentioned it to me in a private conversations after noticing how similar our DNAs is. She hadn't been sure if I'd known or not and had shown me her own results. Which meant that Darcy's twin sister, Dr. Astra Owen, was also my daughter. After speaking with Janet in private, she assured me she would not say anything to the twins without consulting me first. I'd been as open and honest with her as I could, no matter how painful it was telling her of my past.

I'd explained that when they were five I went on a secret mission for the Air Force and got caught by the enemy. By the time I was released and returned home, I had discovered my wife had committed suicide in her grief and my twins had been adopted. I had managed to find them, but had discovered they had been adopted by a powerful Royal Australian Air Force family with the name Owen. There was no way I could get my kids back for they could afford to have a dozen good lawyers and the life I led wasn't good for raising twins on my own, when I was moving all the time. So, I got on with life, as heart broken as I was, I still had to keep going.

I remember the conversation with Janet and that was five years ago. I'd chosen to say nothing, not knowing what they knew or remembered or even what their relationship was like with their adoptive parents. Daniel never said anything and he's my best friend. Its funny how things work out. I also know that he is Astra's friend and mentor, I respect that and I know that he won't tell the twins anything either. He's a good person like that. He's someone I trust and would have watch my back any day of the week.

Now someone had been causing trouble and left a yellow envelope on Astra's desk with all that detail. She'd confronted me and had reminded me so much of her mother. Of course I had been honest and she'd been angry with me. I'm sure she cursed me in several languages that I couldn't understand, then tossed the yellow envelope in front of me and like a cyclone, she'd come and gone. So, now I had said yellow envelope in my hands and it looked rather innocent. I really need to speak with Darcy, as he seems to be the level headed one of the pair. So, I hoped.

'Here goes nothing,' I think and take a deep breath.

I knock on the and watch as Darcy lifts his head after seeing who it was that had disturbed him. He automatically stands up and gives me a salute.

"At ease, Captain," I tell him.

He slightly relaxed, yet I can see he is still nervous by his posture and his eyes.

"Is there anything wrong, sir?"

"Do you mind if we talk? I have something that is important to tell you and it is not going to be easy," I warn honestly.

"Is it about that yellow envelope?" He asks and points at it.

"Yes," I confirm.

"Has Astra been to see you?"

"Yes. It was a rather interesting conversation," I admit.

He groans. "I'm really sorry, sir! I told her to wait till she calms down before approaching you and that you would've had a perfectly good reason for not saying anything before."

"It's alright, Captain. Your sister has every right to be angry. If I was in her position, I'd be angry to," I reassure him. "Did Astra say who gave her the envelope?"

"She doesn't know who gave it to her or where it came from. She found it on her desk when she came back from off world."

"Damn. We ran tests and could only find your sisters and my prints on it."

"They would've used gloves, sir, so we couldn't trace them," Darcy muses. "Would you like to sit down? Have some tea or coffee?"

"No coffee, thanks," I decline. "I'll accept the seat."

I turn around and shut the door before I accept the seat Darcy offers. Once I sit down, I put the envelop on the table and he pushes his laptop aside and gently closes the lid, giving me his full attention.

"You aren't mad at me over this?"

"Only at the person who left the yellow envelope the way they did. I was briefly mad at you and then I realised that I'd only be a hypocrite if I didn't listen to you first, the same advise I'd given to Astra. Astra has always been quick to temper."

"Do you remember anything before the Owens adopted you?"

"No," he says, shaking his head. "I think over time we gradually forgot and came to accept them as our parents. They encouraged us."

"It's true what the envelope says. You and Astra are my biological children. When you both started here, I think I must have known, except I wasn't a hundred percent certain; though a part of me always kept nagging that you were. I also didn't know what you knew about me and if your adoptive parents had said anything. Also, I wasn't sure what sort of relationship you had with them; whether you were close or estranged. I didn't really want to stir the pot no matter how much I wanted to say something," I explain.

"We didn't really know anything. Our adoptive parents were persuasive and insistent that we didn't mention you. I doubt even now that they would admit to anything of if they know anything. In time we learnt not to speak of you or mum. Can you please tell me what happened?"

"Sure," I agree. It was after all why I was here. "I'd gone on a secret mission for the Air Force and had gotten captured by the enemy. After some time I manages to escape and when I returned, I had learnt that your mother had killed herself in her grief and that you Astra had been adopted by the Owens."

I pause, taking a deep breathe. "I tried finding you and that's when I found out about the Owens. They were a powerful RAAF family and could afford a dozen well paid lawyers. I was a low ranking Colonel at the time, who was always on the move and away from home. It wasn't much of a lifestyle for young twins with a single father."

"I guess not," Darcy says.

It had sounded so easy to say in my head and I was trying not to let my emotions get the better of me. There was no use of getting angry or upset over what had happened in the past and I had no time machine to change that.

I'd been watching Darcy and so far he'd shown no anger. He was actually keen to learn the truth. I was surprised at how calm and relaxed he was over what I was telling him. It was astonishingly making me feel relaxed, which was making it easier for me to talk to him.

'He has a good head on his shoulders,' I think proudly.

"So, I moved on," I finish.

"So, you weren't a hundred percent sure if you recognised us when we first started here?" He tries to clarify.

"No," I confirm. "It wasn't until Dr. Frasier pointed it out to me."

"Dr. Frasier?" He says puzzled.

"She ran some DNA comparisons and informed me after that mishap on P4X789 not long after you started. She said she has suspicions before then, but didn't want to say anything. Dr. Frasier ran some tests and was concerned if I knew or not and if I was going to say anything. By law with doctor/patient confidentiality she couldn't repeat what I had told her to you or to Astra. She gave me her word and I trust her," I confess. I run my fingers through my I hair.

I grin when I see him tug on his left ear while he was thinking about everything I've just told him. He used to do that as a child and it brought back lots of memories. His mother used to do the same thing and chew on her lips like he is now.

'Definitely the same as his mother.'

Darcy sighs and refocuses his attention. "It's a lot to take in," he finally says.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," I agree. "Will Astra stay mad at me for ever?"

"Nah, just giver her time to cool down and then go to talk to her. Chocolate cake will go along way, its her favourite," he advises. "With a bit of cream," he adds.

"Cake you say?" The idea of cake sounds good to me.

"Um, what happens now, sir?" He asks me.

"I don't know. It depends where you want to take this information, I suppose. If you want to get to know each other a bit more or if you just want to keep things the way they are now. It's up to you. I know it won't make up for all those lost years, but I'm willing to give anything a go if you are," I tell him honestly.

Darcy nods his head. "Thanks. I think I need some time to think about this."

"That's fine. If you want to come and talk to me, my door is always open."

"Okay. I think I should go find Astra and make sure she hasn't damaged anything. I don't think General Hammond would appreciate it if she did." He offers me a shy smile.

"That's probably a good idea," I advise. "Do you want to keep the envelope?"

"Sure, why not. We can use it against the person who dropped it off anonymously."

"I'm all for that," I agree, a grin spreading across my face. "Though I wish I knew who did it."

"We may never know and they could've been acting on someone else's behalf."

I hadn't thought of that. "Too true. We'll just have to keep an eye out for anymore unusual stuff that may crop."

"Indeed," Darcy replies, shutting down his laptop and tucking it under his arms.

I chuckle. "You've been spending some time with Teal'c."

"Yes, sir. He's been teaching me some of the Jaffa fighting techniques."

"Impressive. Well, I hear there's some cake in the mess hall. That's where I'll be if you are looking for me."

Darcy grins at me. He's obviously heard about how much I like cake.

"Well, it certainly explains why Astra likes cake so much, sir," he teases gently.

"Really?"

"Yup. With ice cream, cream or anything she can find to go with it," he says with a soft laugh.

"I'll see you later, Captain," I say formally, trying to hide my grin.

"Sir," Darcy says, saluting me again before leaving the room.

I sigh when he leaves the room and it feels like a big weight has been lifted off of my shoulders. I stick my hands in my pockets, whistling to one of my favourite songs and head for the mess. Cake sounds really good right now.


End file.
